memorias_chartafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Spizaetus
Peter was born in 1920. He is the son of Sam Crowder and Lydia Frye, making him Jacob Frye grand-grandson Biography Early life His parents died in 1927 when he was 7 years old between the two World Wars. The Mentor adopted and helped Peter’s training so he could complete his parents’ work in the Brot herhood. The Mentor trained him in combat, stealth and use of both double hidden blades and phantom blade. When he was finally skilled enough and did his first leap of faith, the Mentor gave him an Assassin Ring, symbol at that time of the membership inside the Brotherhood. Peter then joined the Heloises, a group of two female Assassins who were spying and executing Templars in France shortly before World War II. They were called the Deadly Birds. Peter went from Novice to Assassin in 1938, when he shifted from the White robe to the Dark grey one. In 1939, Peter became a Master Assassin, joined the resistance and left the Deadly Birds to focus on helping the Resistance. At this time, he met and trained Pearl, a young orphan. The Mentor was giving him mostly protection missions, and few assassinations, as he wanted the Nazi to focus on the Resistance and not the Assassins. He became romantically involved with an Assassin helper. Episode 1 Confident in his skills in 1942, Peter started questioning his Mentor's assignments. He got tasked with the protection of his girlfriend, who was soon to be introduced into the Order and was a Singer spy in a Parisian bar. Peter fought one of Vidic's enforcer during his mission, but was stalled long enough to let Vidic torture and kill her. Peter had to bear with his failure, retrieved his Family ring and let her body to be found by the Parisian people. Giving up the title of Master and the hunt for Vidic As a result, Peter became darker, more reckless and became even more arrogant than before. He was obsessed with the idea of killing every Templar to weaken Vidic and kill him. The 28th of June 1944, Heloise Adler, a former Deadly Birds, asked for his help to kill Philippe Henriot, a militiaman. During his mission, Peter assassinated an unarmed Barber, who could have been brought in for interrogation. He gave back his clothes of Master Assassin to those of an Assassin, as he was in 1938. He spent the next year tracking Vidic and the Apple, but was trapped and captured by Claus in September 1945. Episode 2 He was captured by the templars on the 13th of September 1945 and tortured by both Malfolter and Claus. An explosion gave him enough time to fight Vidic, retrieve the Apple and escape the Templar hideout. He got his Master title back after this. December 1945 Peter was tasked to escort Robert Denoel, someone who wanted to expose both Assassins and Templars into the press, along with the one who came before. While the Assassins did not agree with that, they chose to help him. Peter was embushed by a Templar killer. Jeanne, who was Denoel's mistress, shot Robert in the back, killing him, and revealed herself as a follower of Juno. She shot Peter and runaway from the scene, leaving her gun close to Peter. Later life Building a family Peter married Heloise Milvago after WWII, and had a daughter with her. She was not an Assassin, and his granddaughter Gabrielle was also unaware of his past as an Assassin. 1999 : Hunting the Hunter He eventually became the Mentor and got a new vambrace. During his last mission on the filed at the age of 79, he tracked and retrieve the proto-Apple from the Templars, the first reverse engineered Piece of Eden. He used the Cloak, a Precursor device to alter his appearance into the one of his younger self. He was also able to assassinate the Hunter, a powerful Templar. 2000 : The Purge Peter, known as "the Mentor" dedicated his time to control all Assassin assets and hideout throughout the world, while also searching for the next mentor. Knowing that Daniel Cross would be an ideal candidate, he agreed to meet him, but got killed by Daniel himself: the Templars had programmed the boy in his early childhood to find the Mentor and kill him. Legacy Peter hid the Memorias Charta, a codex written by Arnaut d'Andigné, one of his ancestor. Even he tried to hide his life as an Assassin from his daughter and granddaughter, he knew that they would become a target of Abstergo because of the Animus technology, and tasked a team for their surveillance. Personality and skills Relationship Pearl, his apprentice, was considered to be part of his family, along with the Mentor being a father figure. Skills Peter was a skilled fighter, who used two hidden blades and a phantom blade. Trivia * The Spizaetus is a branch of eagle. * The members of the Spizaetus family are Assassins since the first French Empire. * Peter wears a Vambrace in 1945 with the Spizaetus crest on it. Category:Assassins Category:Characters